


Closer Than the Stars

by sequence_fairy



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: The whispers follow Natalie now, but she doesn’t hear them. Lucifer can’t stop listening.





	Closer Than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close to fluff as I am capable of writing.

Her whole life, she’d been the Good Girl - Natalie McAllister didn’t make trouble, she was a good kid, always smiling, had an easy laugh, and over abundance of affection. Even with all that tragedy, they said, making sure to keep their voices quiet and their backs turned, it never seemed to dim her spirit.

Things have changed in the last year, and Natalie knows the whispers about her have changed too.

There’s something different about her now, they whisper, shaking their heads at her reckless behaviour. That Natalie, you know, she had so much potential. She was on her way to great things. But now look at her, getting involved with the wrong crowd, all those hospital visits and disappearing for weeks on end. They don’t bother to keep their voices low anymore, and they no longer bother to turn their backs.

Natalie tunes them out. She has bigger things to worry about - The End Is Nigh, and she’s the prophecy child with the devil for a roommate.

The whispers get on Lucifer’s nerves. He hates the way people look at her, hates the way conversations stop when she walks through the mall with him, and takes to wandering off on her when they are out in public to save her the embarrassment of being seen with him. Natalie, never able to do anything with her own best interests at heart, makes him stay with her, grabbing his hand and hauling him along behind her, heedless of the stares. Lucifer thinks that this should probably make him feel good about himself, but all it does it make him feel worse about what his association with her has done to her. 

He lets her hold his hand though, because sometimes, it’s nice to feel like it’s just the two of them against the world, and for a guy like him, that chance doesn’t come along that often.

Lucifer asks her one night, when they’re sitting on the roof, watching the stars come out, if she has regrets.

There’s a long pause before she answers.

“It’s fine, forget I asked,” Lucifer says, hastily, into the silence.

Natalie doesn’t regret meeting him, she doesn’t regret the choices she’s made for him, or because of him, and she doesn’t regret loving him. She reaches between them and takes his hand in hers. He’s shed the semblance of humanity, and his fingers are tipped with nails that could score her skin; his canines, long in his mouth. Natalie looks into his face, and Lucifer ducks his head and tugs his hand out of her grip.

He won’t look at her, though Natalie tries to catch his eye.

“Look at me,” she says eventually, exasperated, and he looks up. When she catches his eyes, burning yellow in the shadowed dusk, her breath hitches, and she swallows hard. “Lucifer, are you asking me if I regret you? Because I don’t. I have regrets, sure, who doesn’t? But I could never– Lucifer, I–” Natalie stops herself with a clack of teeth.

“Don’t hurt yourself, girl,” Lucifer interrupts, eyebrow raised. Natalie punches him in the shoulder, hard. 

“Asshole, I’m trying to be nice!”

Lucifer rubs his arm, and then leans back on his hands. “You’ve fallen in with the wrong crowd, kid, you know that right? I’m bad news – the original kind.”

“You’re not that bad,” she protests, ready to list off all the nice things he’s done for her, only today, but Lucifer shakes his head. 

“I am, you have no idea,” he says, and tilts his head so he can look up at the sky. “You’ve seen what lives underneath my skin, you know what people say about me, you know what they say about  _ you _ .” 

“You know I don’t care about them.” Natalie leans forward so she can rest her elbows on her knees. Her hair falls into her face. She exhales noisily to blow her bangs out of her eyes. “Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn’t care what anyone thought of you?”

“Natalie, I’m literally Satan. There is no one more evil than me–”

“So evil that you remembered I liked that one kind of soda at the Mexican place? So you brought me one this afternoon? My goodness, your soul must be black as tar–”

Natalie is cut off by the press of Lucifer’s finger to her mouth. He’s all of a sudden leaning in close. They are only a hair’s breadth apart. They breathe each other’s air, and Natalie’s gut swoops with sudden anticipation when Lucifer’s gaze flicks down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes. He blinks and his expression shutters and Natalie feels like someone dropped ice water over her head. She pulls back.

Lucifer drops his hand and leans back, putting some more distance between them.

Natalie turns her head to look directly at him, and catches a glimpse of something more than indifference in his face before his expression turns curiously neutral. He sits back up, spine straight and lets go of all the rest of his humanity. Natalie shivers. Goosebumps ripple across her skin, and Lucifer’s mouth twists.

“See?”

“Oh, Lucifer,” Natalie says, and then reaches out, to touch his face. His skin is warm to the touch, and she doesn’t miss how he leans into her caress. She leans in close, and Lucifer’s eyes widen. 

“You’re really a big ol’ marshmallow, Lucifer,” Natalie says, soft and gentle. Lucifer splutters. Natalie laughs.

“I’m really not,” he says, scowling.

Natalie shifts so she can lean into him, and Lucifer lets himself fall back, one arm wrapped around her. “You are though,” Natalie says, looking up him from where her head rests on his shoulder. “You’re so good. Someday, I’ll figure out how to make you see that.”


End file.
